clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletal
Andrew Skeletal James XX, or just Skeletal is a villainous victim of the Skeleton Virus, but this guy is gifted with it. He can spread it to any dead body as long as its a skeleton and NOT a ghost. Despite this power, the bodies turn out near useless, easy to put back to there graves. They also come back with weapons, normally Candy Swords. Skeletal is very serious about his army and where it strikes, as very few actually can find him and his organized army. Most of his army is scattered in graveyards in the USA, Chi Con, UTR, Freezeland, etc. Background Living Skeletal lived in a small town called Jeni Town in current day USA, this was during SkeleMaster's zombie days, he knew this weak town would be perfect testing grounds, he hired Skeletal to distract the mitila of the town he he can infect the dead bodies. It worked, and they ravaged the town. The Jennither Guild quickly saved the wounded survivors and cursed the Skeletons, cursed to stay in the ruins of the town forever. SkeleMaster, enraged that his recruits are now worthless, cursed Skeletal to be a skeleton until he dies. Undead After becoming SkeleMaster's right hand...flipper man, he gained the ability to raise the dead, just like SkelePrince. Skeletal vowed to get revenge on the Jennither Guild, and slay the leader, Capt. Weller. He raises several undead and marched into the Jennither Guild's territory and invaded it, he raised hundreds of dead in this invasion cause of the graveyards. He failed and was pushed back, but he got the soldiers he needed. About a year later, the TechLords found out about this ancient magic, and attacked the army with Giga Mechanics to destroy them and continue there conquest. The weak army gave them the 4 man and one woman group attacked head on and got PWNed. Skeletal did manage to give them some of his curse, but he had to work much more to get more soldiers. In about a week of 24 hour work to get a good army back, marched off to there hideout and did the opposite. The Skeletons were smarter and learned how to trick the Giga Mechanics to turn into skeletons (There armor, if removed, looked like a skeleton) and got what could be considered there tank. Skeletal, whom lead them in the battle, was said to be a leader of there army because of that, and was considered one of the best skeletons, and decided to attack Jennither Guild once again with there new army and Giga Skeleton Mechanics. Involvement Skeletal is a very interesting person if you get to know him, often rambling about how he will get revenge on the Jennither Guild. Trivia *Despite the swarms and swarms of soldiers he has, there extremely weak and scattered. *He has magic, combat Magic. *He denies his High Penguin heritage, claiming he is a King penguin, very few believe. See also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parodies